Chain link conveyors for conveying material have normally incorporated non-precision chains. These chains include a series of interconnected links. Historically, the chain links have been run on wide sprockets where the sprockets are effectively centered by the sidebars of the respective chain links. Generally, non-precision chains have normally included a special attachment link provided at intervals along the chain for use in connecting to slats or other structures connected to the chains for carrying or conveying material. In some cases, the attachment of the slats or other structure is made by the end user. Generally, non-precision chains have been made using a formed piece of flat steel or similar material which involves a substantial amount of forming and which limits the types of material that can be used for manufacturing the chain links. In some cases, a rod is formed to shape the link. For example, one type of chain is often referred to as the T-rod chain. The T-rod chain is generally made up of a formed rod with hooks to connect the links and is centered by a wide sprocket contacting the sidebars of the link.
In many applications it is desirable to manufacture chains of stainless steel. Non-precision chains that are formed from a flat steel are not conducive to being made of stainless steel because of the extensive forming that is involved in the process. Stainless steel because of its characteristics does not form easily and will crack and break if the forming action is too aggressive. Non-precision chains that use a wide sprocket require special attachment links to be installed in order to fix an attachment. T-rod chains which run on a wide sprocket can require attachments that are made by welding the attachment to the link.
Therefore, there is a need for a precision chain for use in chain link conveyors that can be constructed of various materials including stainless steel and which is durable and lightweight.